Love Conquers All
by Swift Hooves
Summary: ButterCup is deeply in love, but will the Person she's in love with accept her feelings or will her heart be crushed? Plus all new city, new friends and new enemies, This is one story that will leave you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A good nights sleep**

"Blossom, you awake?" Buttercup said peeking her head passed Blossom's bedroom door "I am now, What's wrong?" the tired red head asks her sister as she turns on the bedside lamp "I couldn't sleep, can I sleep with you tonight?" Buttercup asks looking slightly worried which doesn't happen often, Blossom gives her sister a comforting smile

" of course you can Buttercup I don't mind" Blossom says making room for her sister, Buttercup climbs into bed and curls up under the blankets right away trying to fall asleep. Blossom lies back down and tries to go back to sleep but after a few mintues her curosity gets the better of her and she sits up and looks at Buttercup "Hey Buttercup, not to pry or anything but do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Buttercup rolls over and looks up at her sister "Well..." Buttercup's voice trails off as she starts to blush, Blossom notices right away and giggles slightly "any chance it has to do with a boy?" She asks, Buttercup blushes a bit more and sits up "Do you know Jake from algebra?" She asks hoping for some answer, Blossom just stammers "J-jake asked you out?" a look of shock slowly filling her face "as in Jake the quiet nerdy one?"

Buttercup giggles "hehe sis your the last person to call someone nerdy" Blossom crosses her arms and sticks out her tounge, "so what did you tell him? Blossom said now taking even more interest "I didn't say anything, I just turned and left...I never had anyone ask me out before.." Buttercup's eyes start to tear up "Y-you know what the worst part is?" Buttercup says looking into her sister's eyes "There's already someone I'm in love with..." Blossom looks back at her sadden sister and pulls her into a caring hug "Well I guess that does complicate things, but you'll just have to do your best to let Jake know that your already in love" Buttercup smiles lightly "Thanks Blossom, heh you always know what to say"

Blossom smiles back at her sister "If you ever have anything you need to talk about you can always come talk to me alright?" Buttercup hugs her sister tightly and doesn't say anything, after a bit Blossom seprates from the hug "so who's this person your in love with, is it anyone I know?" Blossom asks curious about her sister's secret love "uhm you really don't want to know trust me..." Buttercup blushes a deep crimson, Blossom gently nudges her sister "you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone"

Buttercup continues to blush and stammers "..y-you really don't want to know sis trust me okay" Blossom notices her sister is getting annoyed but her curiosity gets the better off her "Please I really do wanna know, I think it's sweet that your in love" Blossom says, Buttercup gets off the bed "y-you know what I'm just going to sleep in my room after all" Buttercup says heading to the door, Blossom stands up and goes to stop her

"Buttercup I'm sorry I let my curiosity get the best of me" She grabs Buttercup's hand "Please, I won't ask anymore" Buttercup looks at her sister's concerned face and something inside snaps and Buttercup suddenly places a kiss upon Blossom's lips "It's you okay, I'm in love with you..." she says after the kiss and opens the door

"...Good night Blossom and uhm Sorry" Buttercup says leaving the room

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author notes:**

This is my first ever fanfic for PPG and I am soo sorry if it seems short, I really wanted to pair Blossom with Buttercup and this is what came from that idea, I won't lie it seems a little choppy but I poured a lot of time and effort into this.

For those wondering this fanfic series takes place during the girls high school years

**Fun Fact:** Love Conquers All was started actually a month before my Fiery Love, Icy Rivals fanfic lols

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one and I shall do my best to start Chapter 2 right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Important choices and new faces**

"It's you okay? I'm in love with you" Those words echo through Blossom's mind has she lies in her bed "She's not joking...is she?" she thinks to herself as she gets up and climbs out of the bed and heads to her dresser "jeeze what am I going to do?" Blossom says as she finishes getting dressed.

"Knock Knock" Blossom turns around and sees Buttercup poking her head inside the door "Mind if I come in?" Blossom shakes her head "no it's alright" she says gathering up her homework from the previous night, Buttercup walks into the room slowly and closes the door "Um Blossom about last night..I just wanted to say sorry" Buttercup says sitting on the edge of Blossom's bed, Blossom sits in her desk chair and fidgets "Did you..you know mean what you said" Blossom asks nervously.

Buttercup blushes deeply "yes..I meant it when I said I love you Blossom.."Buttercup looks over at her sister and notices Blossom blushing as well

"Now the question is do you feel the same way for me" Buttercup says with a serious yet caring look on her face, Blossom turns her chair around and hides her face

"I don't know, I honestly don't know how I feel.." she says hiding her tears "I need time to think about this Buttercup" Blossom turns her chair back to face Buttercup "Please?" Buttercup gives a weak smile "Sure, just please give it some serious thought" Buttercup says getting up and hugging her sister "I'll meet you downstairs, kay?"

Buttercup says as she heads to the door, Blossom continues to sit in her chair shaking "What am I going to do?..."

-**Downstairs-**

"I really hope she puts some thought into it" Buttercup says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, She heads over to the door and grabs her bag and shoes

"sigh...I really don't have the energy for school today" Buttercup says as she puts her shoes on "Blossom hurry up! We don't want to be late, seriously"

Buttercup calls out from the bottom of the stairs, Buttercup and Blossom moved out of townsville with their father Prof. Utonium, the three of them moved to Kurasa City over two months ago and the girls are now enrolled at Arkswell High "I'm coming, hold your horses!" Blossom says running down the stairs, Buttercup smiles at her sister as she appears at the bottom of the stairs "About time Blossom" She says as she opens the door and heads out it,

Blossom catches up to her sister and after a few minutes of walking looks at Buttercup "Do you think we should of said bye to the Prof?" She asks "Hm? oh I'm sure it's fine..." Buttercup thinks for a moment and looks at the sky "...He's probably still trying to find out where Bubbles went, you know after she went rouge.." Blossom looks down at the ground with a pained expression "I hope he can find her Buttercup" Blossom says fighting back some tears, Buttercup wraps her arm around Blossom "I'm sure if anyone can it's the Professor" She says comforting Blossom "But look we better hurry or we'll really be late" they two of them start running to their school.

**-Arkswell High-**

The girls arrive at their school making it with 15 minutes to spare, Buttercup leans over the hand railing to catch her breath "Phew I guess we didn't to run exactly hehe" Buttercup says relaxing a bit "still better early then late right?" Blossom says opening the door of the school "I'll see you later sis" Blossom heads inside as Buttercup continues to catch her breath "if we had used our powers it wouldn't matter..." Buttercup gazes at the sky for a bit "Excuse me? Are you okay?" A voice knocks Buttercup back to reality "huh?" Buttercup looks at where the voice came from and sees a girl standing in front of her looking worried "o-oh uhm I'm fine just lost in thought." Buttercup says embarrassed

The girl smiles and leans on the opposite railing "So your Buttercup right?" The girl asks, Buttercup looks at her confused "Do I know you?" She asks, The girl shakes her head "no, not really we just have a few classes together" the girl extends her hand "My name's Amy" Buttercup grabs her hand and shakes it "I'm buttercup but you knew that already" she says with a chuckle, the first bell rings "I guess we should head to class" Amy says opening the doors, buttercup follows beside her as they head to there first class of the day.

-later in Blossom's class-

Blossom sits at her desk trying hard to focus on her teacher's lesson "damn why can't I get what she said out of my head" Blossom thinks to herself, she begins playing back the events of last night through her mind "nothing seemed out of place but that all caught me off guard" She mutters to herself "Hey Blossom?" A voice says to her and she looks up beside her and sees a classmate standing there with a worried look "the bell rang like five minutes ago, are you okay?" she asks, Blossom blushes

"uhm yeah sorry I was lost in thought" Blossom gathers up her stuff and rushes out of the room and heads to her locker "what should I do?" she says once to her locker

"she's my sister but do I feel the same way that she feels for me?" Blossom grabs her schools books and heads to her next class "I'll think things through during class"

Blossom find her desk and sits down setting her textbooks down "sigh, I love her but is it the same kind she was talking about?" Blossom starts thinking of any signs or clues that help her figure out her answer, she thinks back to all the time she help Buttercup both during battle and outside of it and she come to a realization "come to think of it I did focus on her a lot..." but before her thoughts go any futher her teacher smacks a ruler on her desk "Blossom! I'm surprised at you not paying attention" the teacher says "Sorry Mr. Crane, I won't let it happen again" she says embarrassed, after a little while the bell rings for lunch.

-lunch period-

Buttercup heads to the school's cafeteria and notices Blossom sitting down already and starts heading over to her "Hey Blossom, how are your classes today?" She ask sitting down across from Blossom "Uhm their going alright..."Blossom looks away blushing"...Buttercup can we go somewhere private for a moment" Blossom asks stilll blushing, Buttercup looks surprised "uh sure" they both get up and leave the cafeteria and head to the gymnasium "So what is it you wanted to talk about Blossom?"

Blossom fidgets for a bit and then grabs Buttercup and pulls her into a deep kiss and holds it for a moment and the passionate kiss the break a part

"I love you too Buttercup.." Blossom says turning away holding one arm "..I've been thinking about it all day and I've come to realize that" Buttercup stands shocked but happy at the sudden news and slowly approaches her sister and wraps her arms slowly around her "I'm glad you told me Blossom, you already know how much I love you"

Buttercup turns Blossom around so she can see her face "Buttercup...I'm so sorry about last night, I guess I know why I teased you" Buttercup places a finger to Blossoms lips "shh it's okay, don't let it bother you..." Buttercup pulls Blossom it no a loving embrace "...besides I can't stay mad at you hehe" Buttercup says as she hugs Blossom, she pulls away a little and looks into her sisters eyes and leans to kiss her and their lips connect as the two of them begin to passionately kiss, their tongues entwining as they kiss, Blossom slowly pulls away "haah hah w-we should probably head back and eat" she says trying to catch her breath" Buttercup sigh and lets out a small chuckle "I guess your right, beside you never know when someone will come by" the two of them head back to the cafeteria but as they go to leave they hear a loud crash outside on of the gym windows, the rush over and look outside

"who or what is that?" Buttercup says once she sees the cloud of dust settle, standing there in the middle of the school yard is a guy wearing what looks to be a pair of pilot goggles, an old bomber jacket, his hair is a deep green and his most disturbing feature is mouth looks as if it's been stitched shut "This doesn't look good Buttecup" Blossom says opening the window "look at the damage he caused just from landing" Blossom says drawing attention to the crater the mystery man is standing in

"Well then let's get him away from the school" Buttercup says smiling excited to get into an actual fight again, the two of them jump out of the window and land on the ground below and start rushing over to the mystery man, the stop in front of the crater "I don't know why your here or what your intentions are but you better leave NOW!" Blossom says sternly the man jumps up and lands in front of the girls he leans forward and the stitches begin to part "My name is Némein, as to why I am here.." He screeches and the sheer sound sends Buttercup and Blossom flying into a nearby wall "...I was sent to take you down a peg, to show you your place" Buttercup gets up and flies at him landing a kick straight to the solar plexus area "umph I have to admit that was a good kick" Némein says as grabbing Buttercups leg and tossing her in the air

But his guard is down for a moment and Blossom hits him with an Ice breath freezing him in place "Buttercup you okay up there?" Blossom asks seeing Buttercup floating back down "haah hah yeah I'm fine he caught me off guard" She says landing "Let's get this maniac out of here" Blossom says picking up the frozen Némein and flying away, Buttercup turns when she gets the feeling they are being watched and sees all their classmates watching and some even cheering "Oh crap not good.." She says as she fly to catch up to Blossom "School is going to suck tomorrow" She says sighing

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Author's notes:  
**Hey Hiya how's it going I really hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2 and yes I am aware I cut the fight scene a little short but don't worry there will be more fight scenes in future chapters.

So I have a question who enjoyed the mild making out scene? plus can you guess what the name Kurasa city means (I'll give you a hint rearrange the letters in Kurasa lols)

anyway I hope your all looking forward to more chapters of Love Conquers All

Buttercup: Dammit Geeo hurry up on chapter 3 already *smacks me with a newspaper*

Geeo: alright I will jeeze


End file.
